Queen of Twerking
Jade and Violet hear of a competition being held for twerking, and decide to join. Characters *Jade *Violet *Stacy *Damon *Ryle *Jones (Mentioned) *Little Blue (Mentioned) Transcript (Violet was sleeping over at Jade's home, listening to the song 'The Nexus' by Amaranthe) Jade: (Walks in) Tonight should be fun! It's just us girls. Jones is with LB and the two are working on some kind of new flying device or some shit. I got us some wine, trashy magazines, and a big makeup kit. Violet: (sings to the music) Right now, I wanna be the enemy. I hide. Empower our remedy. Step up. Get your game on. Get it right ba- Jade: So, what should we do first? Otherwise I might just go polish my weapons if your gonna sing all night. Violet: (notices Jade and takes off the headphones) Wanna go do some cool stuff? Like watching a movie? Going to a party? Jade: Well, we're not fourteen anymore. (Pours herself and Violet a glass of red wine and they each sip on it) I was going to play dress-up and get drunk. (30 MINUTES LATER) (Jade and Violet are shown drunk and laughing uncontrollably and Jade shoots the empty wine glass with a pistol) Jade: (Drunk) You know what would be... fucking funny!? Violet: (drunkenly laughs) What? You would pour vodka into your vagina? Woo! Jade: (Drunk) No. (Throws up for few seconds) If there ever was a twerking queen, since my ass gives men, and by non-men I could say Ryle, long boners! Violet: (drunk) OH! Why am I so retarded? Jade: (Drunk) You're drunk, bitch! Violet: Oh yeah! So are you! (throws up for a few seconds) Jade: Duh! (Falls on a tv and it turns on, showing several women booty shaking) Voiceover: An ass like this is for special women, like you! Come on down to the convention center and see if got what it takes to be the queen of twerking! (Damon is reading The Catching Fire and sees Violet and Jade drunk, he summons a bucket of water and splashes it both on them) Jade: (Whips her wet hair) Holy shit! That's actually a competition!? Violet: Yeah, I think so. Jade: We should get in on that action! Violet: Wait, there is something I need to do before we go. (Vinny walks offscreen and a loud frying pan sound is heard from the background then Violet comes back dragging Ryle sleeping) Jade: Uhhh…. why do you have Ryle? Violet: Just so he can get a boner from you when your twerking on him. Jade: Right, just keep Ryle asleep until I say so. Violet: Right. (Violet drags a sleeping Ryle away as Jade begins to sign up) Desk Girl: You here for the competition? Jade: My ass is here, so yes! (Cuts to the stage as the competition is about to begin and Jade is backstage getting ready by shaking her booty) Jade: Alright, I'm all set. Violet: Woo! Show them what your made of! (Damon is still reading The Catching Fire) Damon: ....... (Jade appears on stage first and begins to start shaking her booty) Jade: (While twerking) You like this! (The crowd starts to slowly increase in cheering as Jade twerks even faster) (Ryle is still sleeping, not noticing Jade twerking on stage) Jade: Here's my finale! (Jumps off the stage and onto Ryle's face and twerks on it, as he gets a large boner and wakes up) Violet: Oh shit. (throws a brick to make Ryle go back to sleep) Jade: This dude got a boner, I assume I win!? (The audience cheers as Jade goes back onto the stage and goes backstage) Violet: That was AWESOME! No one could ever beat you by doing that! Announcer: Gentlemen and our only lady, our final round will begin, with a booty shaking face-off. Our competitors are Jade! Jade: (The crowd cheers) That's me! Announcer: And our reigning champion, Stacy! Stacy: (The crowd cheers even louder) I didn't even know, I thought there was free beer here. (Ryle wakes up a little and then has his head walked on a couple times and falls back asleep) Violet: STACY!?! I didn't know she can twerk! Stacy: Yeah bitch! (Twerks and the men start to drool) Violet: Wow, I stand corrected. Jade: (Growls) I will beat you! (Jade and Stacy begin to twerk very fast and the men cannot stop looking at them) Jade: I won't stop! Stacy: Me neither! Damon: (reading chapter 6 of the book) ....... Jade: (Points to Damon) The only dude to not be interested in this! Stacy: First one to make him bone wins! Jade: You're on! (Jumps over to Damon and twerks in front of his crotch) (Damon twitches a little and his crotch is on fire, he then runs away) Stacy: He's getting away! Jade: I got him now! (Tackles Damon and then Twerks in front of his face while he's laying on the ground) Damon: (thinks to himself) This is NOT what I have in mind... Jade: (Thinks to herself) This is so dirty, I even feel horny myself. (Then twerks on top of his crotch) Damon: (thinks to himself seriously) This. Is. Torture. Jade: (Thinks to herself) This. Must. Be. Working. I feel something sticking in his pants. Damon: (thinks to himself) MUST. RESIST. PLEASU- Ah screw it. (gets a boner) Jade: (Notices the boner) Oh yes! I win! (The crowd cheers) Stacy: What? Ah screw it. (Runs off) (Jade is given a crown with a gold booty on top of it) Jade: Bow down to the queen of booty shaking! Violet: Woo! I'd slap that ass, just kidding! (Ryle is still sleeping) Damon: (in extreme pain) You, owe, me... (dies and respawns) Jade: My first order of business, bring me the sleepy red man who loves my work so much, I want to give him the best wake up call ever. (Violet drags a sleeping Ryle to Jade, in which he has a long, hard boner) Jade: (To Ryle) TIME TO WAKE UP!! (Booty shakes hard on Ryle's face as he wakes up) Ryle: (notices Jade) This, is gonna be a lot tonight. (Jade then continues to twerk on Ryle's face until he feels cum coming out of his penis) Jade: (Slightly disgusted) Oh lovely, a white, liquid, present. Ryle: God dammit. Violet: I bet Aphrodites can't beat this queen. Jade: (Laughs) Like she really could! The End Trivia *The first time Violet is shown drunk. *Jade is now officially the queen of twerking. Gallery Queen of Twerking 2.png Queen of Twerking.png Category:Episodes